


Ring of Fire|吉莱|

by lisasn33



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 吉莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33





	1. Ring of Fire I

Ring of Fire I

“陛下，巴巴罗萨已经入港。” 

收到讯息时，皇帝莱因哈特正处在与军务尚书、帝国双壁三名重臣的会议中。

通讯官的声音带着几丝压抑后的兴奋——他很确定这是个令人高兴的消息。

金发的皇帝明显一怔，苍冰色的眼眸泛起透亮的光彩，原本噙着威严，白霜般的面颊仿若旭日下的白蔷薇，忽然生动柔软了起来。然而不过一瞬间，皇帝秀丽的眉毛却稍稍蹙起，不经意地泄露出一种缥缈又莫名的情绪。

“大公殿下的速度真快啊！”宇宙舰队司令长官米达麦亚有些意外地赞叹道，按照他们得知的出发时间，大公爵从新领土海尼森达到费沙至少提前了一半的时间，近乎要求高速舰不间断地进行空间跳跃才可能。

吉尔菲艾斯大公调任新领土总督大概有一年半时间，每次回费沙都由皇帝陛下亲自迎接，此次比预计提前将近十天，陛下应该也没有料到吧，怀着这样的想法，米达麦亚将目光从通讯界面移到了皇帝身上。

皇帝明显陷入了短暂的沉默中，这在会议中并不寻常。

米达麦亚看向好友，罗严塔尔对他微微耸了耸肩膀，原本严肃压抑的会议室气氛变得有些古怪起来。

”有八百艘高速舰随巴巴罗萨一起入港，其余舰队会陆续达到。”通讯官继续向皇帝报告道。

“朕知道了。”莱因哈特抬起白皙的手掌，他起身关闭通讯，用清亮的声音命令道：“今天的会议就到这里，众卿退下吧。”

“是！”

金发皇帝的披风划出利落的弧度，退下前，军务尚书冰冷的义眼再次看向皇帝的背影，他在今天的会议中几乎没有发言。

————————

“你认为陛下究竟想对我们说什么？”

并肩走在回去的路上时，米达麦亚率先开口，这几日皇帝单独召见的会议令他感到十分困惑。

“既然已经重要到不得不提前给我们打预防针的程度，应该是我们无法想象到的大事才是。”罗严塔尔叹了口气，有些冷淡地的笑着。金发皇帝的询问和沉默像山间暴雨前蒸腾而起的雾霭，那是即便是出了一身闷汗也无法纾解的燥热。

“你可别吓我啊！”米达麦亚碰了一下好友的肩膀，“好不容易平静下来，我实在想象不出能有什么事。”

随着自治区建立和新领土边境逐渐平息，除了配合宪兵队对地球教的剿灭外，本部的宇宙舰队已经八个月没有正式出动过，大家似乎快要适应和平的日子了。

“听缪拉说军务尚书连续堵了陛下一周。”罗严塔尔饶有兴趣地提到，“看来他和我们一样，也不知情。”

“哦，那么陛下告诉他了吗？”

“传闻陛下说再提就调他回奥丁去。”

“如果这样也不错！”因为妻子生日而错过元帅们酒吧聚会的米达麦亚忍不住笑起来。

想到当日的情景，罗严塔尔也笑了起来，毕典菲尔特还因此开心地多喝了好几杯。

“不过话说回来，这说明事关重大啊。”疾风之狼抓了抓头发，“大公殿下这次回来很可能也是为了这事吧。”

“那人和我们不一样，自从那次以后，恐怕我们亲爱的皇帝陛下不会再对他隐瞒任何事了吧。”罗严塔尔耸肩说道，当然这类谈论似乎更适合在有酒的场合畅言。

米达麦亚自然知道罗严塔尔指的是在红发青年在秃鹰之城险些丧命的事件，自从那次事件后，无人再能置喙吉尔菲艾斯一级上将对莱因哈特的忠诚，以及他在金发霸主心中的地位，因他完全献出生命的保护，罗严克拉姆王朝得以开创，帝国“第二人”的身份无可动摇。所以红发青年在新皇即位后，立刻封为帝国大公，绝大部分跟随莱因哈特的部属们打从心里认为这是理所当然，并值得庆贺的事。

“也是，那么交给大公殿下去烦恼吧。”想到那名可靠的红发青年，米达麦亚点点头，瞬间放下了大半担心。

————————

可惜莱因哈特并没有像罗严塔尔说的一般，对自己的半身再没有任何隐瞒。

年轻的皇帝靠在椅子上叹了口气，他细长优美的手指紧紧握住挂在颈上的银色吊坠，像要获取力量一般将冰凉的吊坠压在胸口上。

——吉尔菲艾斯那么着急赶回来，他到底知道了多少？

——出发前他们通过超光速视讯，那时吉尔菲艾斯并未表现出异常，那么是什么时候发现的？

莱因哈特心里浮现起陌生的惶恐，随即他意识到无论吉尔菲艾斯了解到什么程度，他都无法再隐瞒下去了。要怎么跟吉尔菲艾斯解释才是他首先必须思考的事情。

吉尔菲艾斯会很生气吧，或者他会伤心呢？

一旦开始预想对方的态度和眼神，莱因哈特心中的不安便像被激起的涟漪不断扩大，心脏也像被堵住一般的难受起来。

最多还有半个小时。皇帝轻轻垂下眼帘，锐利的苍色眼眸好似浸入了早春的湖水，薄薄的冰层裂开，脆弱的碎冰在阳光下反射几缕光线，便连同冬日的记忆一同淹没消融。

莱因哈特艰难地解下挂在修长脖颈上的银色吊坠，银光在金色的发梢上滑过，他将承载思念的物件放入抽屉最里层。

非同寻常的脚步声快速敲打在皇宫的地面上，足以引起驻守在皇宫内的亲卫队的侧目。

“我要见皇帝陛下。”红发大公面无表情地说道。

抵达皇宫的大公爵径直走向皇帝寝宫。虽然说是寝宫，依照莱因哈特简朴的性格，不过由狮子之泉较为安静角落内的几间房间构成而已，房间内的私人办公区域还占了大半比例。

金发皇帝赋予他的大公随意出入的皇宫任何角落的特权，因此当红发青年这样说的时候，仅仅是告知皇帝身边的亲卫队长，并不是在请求进谏。

“陛下在等您。”奇斯里准将说道，他侧身让开道路。

吉尔菲艾斯经过身边时，奇斯里不自觉地咽了咽喉咙，在一瞬间他绷紧了肌肉和身体的力量——并非担心对方有危险，而是红发大公身上散发出的紧张气息让他条件反射地做出了警戒的准备。

奇斯里曾听闻吉尔菲艾斯是肉搏战的顶尖高手，甚至不逊于旧朝的装甲掷弹兵总监。可惜他从未见识过，加上吉尔菲艾斯曾经受过重伤，这类将官中的传闻目前也只是传闻罢了，而一向温和的红发青年也让这则传闻的真实性蒙上几层雾。

亲卫队队长捏紧的掌心中渗出薄汗，他感到自己防御的本能已经被调动到最高——如果真的动手，不知道自己能撑到什么程度，奇斯里忍不住在心里盘算。

一直到红发青年的身影完全消失在门后，那大山一般的压迫感才逐渐减弱，奇斯里暗暗松了一口气。

没想到对方毫不掩饰怒气时，会如此恐怖。

与此相比，似乎连金发皇帝冷冽又充满霸气的视线都变得温润可亲起来。

奇斯里免不了为皇帝生出几丝担忧，当然他很快意识到这样的担忧是多余的，金发皇帝与他最信赖的红发友人之间的事情，并非外人能介入。

————————————

开门的声响让皇帝按在文件上的手掌一僵，他马上从办公桌后站了起来。

如果在几个月前莱因哈特一定忍不住走向前去迎接自己的好友，但此时他只是僵硬地站在原地。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你来了。”

——等吉尔菲艾斯一问起，他就道歉，并且全部坦白。

莱因哈特提前做足了心里准备，此刻的银河帝国霸主竟有些不敢抬头，他的余光扫到对方红宝石一般的头发，旋即很快地挪开了视线，只是将那如清风拂过的名字含在秀丽的唇边，轻声唤道。

“是的，莱因哈特大人。”

熟悉的声音让皇帝紧张的心稍稍放下了一些，他抬起纤长的眼帘，而当莱因哈特带着愧疚的视线接触到对方如大海般蔚蓝的眼中所酝酿的怒涛时，所向披靡的金发皇帝竟忍不住向后轻靠。

——我伤害到他了。

一瞬间，金发皇帝脑海中只剩下这个慌乱的想法。他曾暗中在心里发誓，不会再让对方因为自己而经历失望和愤怒。

红发大公向皇帝快步走来，他的步伐很快，近乎在眨眼间，莱因哈特就发现自己思念的面容近在咫尺。

手腕被猛然握住，皇帝修长的身体被拽着前倾，莱因哈特连忙用另一只手撑着桌面，桌子的边缘抵在莱因哈特的大腿上，他必须踮起脚尖才能保持平衡。

“那是真的吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯炙热的吐息的质问滑过耳畔，莱因哈特下意识要移开视线，但吉尔菲艾斯不想放过他，温热的手指伸入皇帝金色柔软的长发中，坚定有力的宽大手掌托住莱因哈特雕刻般的白皙侧脸，吉尔菲艾斯强迫莱因哈特抬起头，无法逃避他的视线。

苍冰色的眼眸里露出一些痛苦的波澜，吉尔菲艾斯感到自己的心脏一痛，但他丝毫没有妥协。

“详细的诊断报告都在这里。”莱因哈特放弃一般地说道，他还是垂下了眼睫，这让吉尔菲艾斯产生一种强烈想要亲吻他眼皮的冲动，一直到让他受不了地看向自己。

“莱因哈特大人，是什么时候——知道检查结果的？”吉尔菲艾斯感到眼眶一热，他几乎是强迫自己从牙缝中挤出话语来。

“58天前。”莱因哈特几乎绝望地叹息，他对自己失望透顶，难道还有比这更糟糕地告知吉尔菲艾斯的方式吗？

“这是最终结论吗？”吉尔菲艾斯颤抖地问道。

“是。”

“治疗的方法呢？”

”目前没有。”

“为什么不告诉我！”

红发青年失控地怒吼道，强烈的悲伤和愤怒贯穿他的心脏，他再也忍受不住他们中间的距离，于是他紧皇帝苍白纤细的手腕，绕过办公桌，又一把将对方推坐在椅子上。

晃动的金色长发像破碎的阳光，莱因哈特吃痛地皱了一下眉毛，宽厚的身影从他上方罩下来，挡住大半光线，将金发皇帝困在椅子中。

吉尔菲艾斯的手掌再度托起莱因哈特的下颚，蔚蓝的眼眸中浸满痛苦。

“不是的，我……”莱因哈特试图辩解，他抬起手，冰凉细白的指尖抚过吉尔菲艾斯的红色额发，他更想抚平对方眼中的伤痛。

“这两个月我一直很高兴，几乎每天都会收到莱因哈特大人的通讯。”吉尔菲艾斯忽然浅笑了起来，露出一个混杂着悲痛的奇怪表情，“是因为这个缘故吗？”

红发青年没有继续说下去，他紧了紧牙关，好一会才轻声道：“莱因哈特大人，为什么欺骗我呢？”

“我想告诉你的！”莱因哈特急忙道，皇帝苍色的眼眸里满是焦急，他抚上吉尔菲艾斯的手背，白玉般的手指按在对方稍显深色的皮肤上，“我不知道怎么……怎么说出口。”

“目前还有谁知道？”

知道不可再隐瞒，莱因哈特的眼睫如蝶翼般颤动着垂下，他苦笑说道：“主治医生在内三名医生，艾密尔，马林道夫伯爵小姐，因为我的动作，奥贝斯坦觉察到一些。”

“莱因哈特大人告诉马林道夫小姐，是想为之后做好安排吗？”吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，他靠过去，将额头轻轻抵在莱因哈特金色的额发上。

皇帝深深地吸了一口气，他也闭上双眼，然后轻声地，如同低吟的歌声一般回答道：“是的。”

“对莱因哈特大人来说，我究竟是什么人呢？”吉尔菲艾斯喃喃道，他好像终于冷静下来，温暖而绵长的呼吸贴着着莱因哈特的鼻翼，带着薄茧的拇指缓慢地抚摸过皇帝带着凉意，光滑白皙的侧脸，又落到嘴角旁。

沉浸在深深思念的抚摸中，莱因哈特久久无法言语，等他意识到时，温热的温度已然缓慢褪去。

吉尔菲艾斯没有给莱因哈特回答的机会，他将皇帝留在椅子上，径直走出了皇帝的寝室。


	2. Ring of Fire II

Ring of Fire III

离皇帝寝宫不远的一侧，原本作为会议用途的几个房间如今被医务室征用，改造的病房隔间内充塞着监测仪器和来往的医务人员。以旧朝的皇家御医团来比较，这样小规模的医务配备大概只能算没落贵族的私人医生罢了。

皇帝莱因哈特是军人出身，目前的部署多是通过军队招募。他十分厌恶高登巴姆王朝，而高登巴姆王朝的历史中，御医团贡献了超过八成的暗杀、下毒、阴谋、嫁祸等勾当，极具讽刺的是，连前朝皇帝的骨肉都逃不过而胎死腹中。

新生的罗严克拉姆王朝自然不可能再使用这些人，目前御医团以军医出身的出色医生构成，他们对皇帝有足够的忠诚心，口风也够紧，对皇帝来说，似乎这样已经足够。目前莱因哈特也丝毫没有暗中召集更好的医生的想法，而是看似平静地接受了医生的诊断报告。

医务室内的气氛十分凝重，主治医师擦了擦额头的汗水，在红发大公的视线中，他感到一股重压笼罩在房间内。

身为战场上的军医，将噩耗告知家属或官长对他们来说已经习以为常，但要如果要面对银河帝国第二高位的掌权者，即便是经验丰富的医生也能不由得心惊胆战。

主治医生团队为了应对大公爵的询问，在几天前就做好了准备，皇帝也曾吩咐：“就说是普通风寒，但如果吉尔菲艾斯联系追问三次以上，或者实在回答不了他，就将病情如实告知。” 

——如果吉尔菲艾斯追问医生的话，持续性的隐瞒只会加重怀疑，不如干脆由医生告诉吉尔菲艾斯吧。带着逃避的态度，莱因哈特做出这个决定。

仿佛要印证墨菲定律一般，吉尔菲艾斯恰巧于出发前忍不住询问医师莱因哈特的身体检查结果。毕竟皇帝进行全面身体检查的契机，就是源于吉尔菲艾斯。觉察到皇帝几个月来一直间歇性低烧，远在新领土的吉尔菲艾斯几乎是强硬地要求不情不愿的莱因哈特去做一次详细检查。

保持着军人的站姿，医师绷紧了满是冷汗的后背。

“暂时没有有效的治疗方法？”红发青年沉声重复了一次医生的话。

“目前只能检测到胶原纤维发生异常变化，应该是自身免疫系统缺陷，免疫系统受损导致易感染和发烧，但是具体的治疗方法……”主治医生顿了顿，愧疚地说道：“目前我们无法确定。”

“如此不负责任的说法！”一向温和的大公爵捏紧了拳头，压抑着怒气的声音如在喉中如同警告的咆哮。

“属下惶恐。”

红发大公愤怒的视线扫过整个医务室，他明白指责医生没有任何用处，这些医生比任何人都害怕皇帝的健康出现问题，但是吉尔菲艾斯无法控制自己。

——他们也是，自己也是，为什么如此无用！

吉尔菲艾斯心中的火焰像要冲破胸口一般熊熊燃烧着，他深深吸了口气，尽量冷静地吩咐道：”如果有任何进展，直接向皇帝陛下和我报告。“

“是。” 医生赶忙答应道。

——————————

夏季无常的雷暴让夜晚提前降临，隆隆的雷鸣之后，青白的闪电划过天际，霎时照亮了大半个室内。

暴雨像瀑布一样浇下，如同想要吞没皇宫一般咆哮着击打在窗户上。

被闪电映亮的室内再次坠入大片黑暗中，吉尔菲艾斯抬起手，颓然地按了按自己的额头，他已经超过48小时没有入睡，高强度的空间跳跃照理说应该耗空了红发青年体力和精神，但他的精神和思维却不愿服从身体的信号。

这也不奇怪，从海尼森出发时得知莱因哈特的病情后，接下去的赶路中，他必须借助药物和睡眠舱才能勉强自己进入睡眠中。

“吉尔菲艾斯真过分，竟然抛弃好友，只顾自己独享美食。”

黑暗笼罩的房间内，立体影像发出柔和的光线，袖珍的金发美人抱怨似地轻笑道，清亮悦耳的声音像是夏夜中的夜莺。

金发皇帝比宝石清澈的苍色眼眸里盈着真诚的笑意，也含着几丝朦胧的轻纱。

吉尔菲艾斯当然知道莱因哈特在隐瞒某件事。

但是两个月来吉尔菲艾斯一直忍耐着，他不想强迫莱因哈特说出来，而是希望莱因哈特自愿告诉自己。

他们的关系在秃鹰之城的暗杀事件后发生了一些意想不到的变化，从吉尔菲艾斯的角度看来，他自己好像一夜之间变成了和安妮罗杰同等的，需要保护的存在。这样的身份调转实在令他哭笑不得，并且确实苦恼了好一阵子。

用伤口不适合空间跳跃为借口，之后的一年，莱因哈特甚至不让他上战场。

“伸手邀请我的明明莱因哈特大人，怎么可以不守诺言呢？”

“难道我在后方看着你，会更安心吗？”

“我希望仍然能与莱因哈特大人并肩作战。”

吉尔菲艾斯只好使用这样的感情攻势，才终于让双方在公务上的关系在理智范畴内恢复正常。

至于私底下的关系，尚不需要过于着急，他们往后还有许多时间——吉尔菲艾斯一直是如此想着。

虽然莱因哈特的态度带着愧疚和小心翼翼，但他们已经跨过最艰难和黑暗的时候，再没有任何人物或事件能够动摇他们的情感。

那时躺在病床上，每天都能接到莱因哈特通讯的吉尔菲艾斯，是如此感到欣慰和幸福——上天仍然存留他的性命，而属于他的金发天使，重新将金色的心拾起，并交到他手中。

吉尔菲艾斯知道，在莱因哈特心中，罪疚和不安如天边按着时节出现的乌云，这片乌云会一直存在，时不时包裹住年轻帝王的心，但是吉尔菲艾斯并不因此忧心。

人会犯错，而他会和莱因哈特一起背负错误和伤痕走下去，为了今后不再犯相同的错误。

金发天使曾经与吉尔菲艾斯一同分享自己的梦想，他要将宇宙掌握在手中，那里亲人不再被任意夺走，士兵不因愚蠢的战争和无能的将领丧失性命，平民不被随意欺压，税赋和法律摆正位置，人的生命不再如同草芥。

他虽曾偏离道路，却已重拾，吉尔菲艾斯将会一直陪在莱因哈特身边，不再分离——至少吉尔菲艾斯如此确信。

而如今呢？

他只有一个小小的梦想，连那么一个小小的梦想，都即将如同泡沫一般消逝吗？  
清脆悦耳的笑声传来，立体影像中，金发的皇帝轻轻笑着，他蓝色的眼睛狡黠地望了过来，眼里的明媚高兴的笑意让吉尔菲艾斯忍不住跟着一起弯起了嘴角。  
那次是因为吉尔菲艾斯拒绝一位原同盟知名女影星的晚饭邀约，结果第二天就被当地报纸用了一整版描述来自帝国的新总督是如何不解风情，隔天又是全版分析新总督可能会喜欢什么类型的女孩，吉尔菲艾斯将这作为同盟风气开放的趣事，讲给莱因哈特听。

莱因哈特苍色眼眸仿若落入阳光，明亮的笑容自然又真诚，吉尔菲艾斯能感受到金发青年发自内心的轻快又高兴的感情，好似终于放下了心中的小心翼翼的包袱一样。

和莱因哈特的情感好像重回到少年时代——这曾经让吉尔菲艾斯非常开心。

那么莱因哈特因为什么瞒着自己呢？费沙并没有出现特别的事务啊，他也忍不住会猜测。

——心情那么好，难道是恋爱了吗？吉尔菲艾斯甚至这样猜想，随即又感到心里莫名地堵得厉害。

当然莱因哈特几乎每天都会与他通讯，所以几次之后，吉尔菲艾斯也将令自己感到不快的猜测抛到脑后，故意不去询问。

只是随着时间的推移，那双清澈美丽的眼眸中偶尔会出现流露出轻柔的，莫名的情绪，吉尔菲艾斯看不明白，真要形容，就好似洁白的月光落在冬日夜晚的白霜上，是寂冷又触不可及的美丽。

他感到不安，如有人将石头不断地扔进湖面。吉尔菲艾斯越来越无法忍耐，但莱因哈特好不容易不再拘束，吉尔菲艾斯实在不想破坏他们之间微妙的平衡。

终于到临行前，超光速视讯结束后，红发青年怎么也睡不着，他知道自己的忍耐已经到了极限。

忽然，耀眼的白色闪电落在窗外，瞬间的强光吞没了立体影像，接着一阵巨大的落雷声滚过。

刹那间，从心里涌上的恐惧猛然攉住吉尔菲艾斯的心脏。

他急忙起身，推开门，向皇帝的寝宫跑去。

——————

在混乱中随意选择的休息室离金发皇帝的寝宫有十几分钟的路程，一眼望不到头的狭长的走道仿佛没有终点，令吉尔菲艾斯感到十分焦急恼怒。

急速的脚步声惊动了皇宫的亲卫队和侍从，部署在暗处的守卫快速围到走道上，只是无人敢阻拦有自由出入权的帝国大公。

“发生什么事了，大公殿下？”

几名亲卫队守卫跟上帝国大公的步伐，边前进着问道。

但红发大公爵没有理会他们。

守卫们不敢怠慢，立刻快速行动起来。

“快报告队长。”

“把警卫队调过来，快点！”

“皇宫戒备！皇宫戒备！”

吉尔菲艾斯终于跑到皇帝寝室前，皇帝的贴身侍从艾密尔正从邻近房间走出。

“发生什么事了？”年轻的侍从赶忙问道，但他脸上的疑惑大过忧虑。

看到艾密尔不解的神情，吉尔菲艾斯才忽然缓过劲来。

——莱因哈特大人正在寝室里，这样一个简单的信息，终于让红发青年狂跳不已的心脏稍稍平静下来了一些。

大批亲卫队守卫相继围到寝室门边，一群人看向红发青年，紧张地等着帝国大公的命令。

吉尔菲艾斯朝他们做了一个停止前进的手势，他沉声命令：“我要见陛下，你们留在外面。”

说完，他将手掌按在寝室门边，通过特殊的生物特征识别后，皇帝的寝室朝红发青年打开，又在他进入后迅速关闭。

——————

寝室内的光线很暗，可以说漆黑一片，贴近地板的地灯在感应到动作后徐徐亮了起来，搜寻一般迅速穿过皇帝的私人办公室、书房和衣帽间，吉尔菲艾斯听到自己愈发慌张焦虑的心跳声。幸好终于他在卧室另一侧的露台边，看到一缕金色的柔光。

红发青年几个大跨步闯进露天中，伴随而来的，眼前的情景却让他的呼吸差点停滞。

金发皇帝侧身坐在露台边沿，他侧脸望向天空，白色柔软的浴袍包裹住金发皇帝纤长的身躯，白皙的小腿从浴袍中露出，随意地垂着，轻柔的月光落在被夜风稍稍托起的金色长发上，好像从他身后伸展出一对泛着金色柔光的洁白羽翼。

——轻柔到眨眼睛就会消失在月光下。

“莱因哈特大人！”吉尔菲艾斯的行动比思维更快，他一把拉住皇帝的胳膊，把对方硬是往自己的方向拽过来。

“吉……”莱因哈特也是猝不及防，他猛然被拉下来，一下整个身体的重量完全栽进了吉尔菲艾斯怀里。

情急之下，吉尔菲艾斯完全没控制力道，他向后踉跄几步，就这样搂着皇帝跌坐到地上。

一番动静后，卧室内重新安静下来，仅有急促的呼吸声弥漫在皇帝耳边。

温暖的双臂环住金发皇帝的肩膀和略显单薄的后背，莱因哈特的下巴轻轻抵在吉尔菲艾斯的颈边，他的耳畔浸染在灼热的呼吸中，这让皇帝苍白的面颊上染上一点薄红，他一直等到吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸稍稍平复下来，才柔声问道。

“出什么事了？”

“您在做什么啊！”

红发青年完全不顾君臣礼仪，他环紧皇帝削瘦许多的肩膀，语气失控地问道。

莱因哈特稍稍一愣，随即他抬起手，安抚性地顺了顺红发青紧绷着肌肉后背，“没事的，别担心。”

皇帝放轻了声音，安慰道：“我只是想看看星空而已。”

吉尔菲艾斯抿着嘴唇，闷闷地将怀中的身体又抱紧了一些。

他抬眼望去，这才注意到夏季的雷雨不知何时已经停了，带着植物芬芳的夜风穿梭在空气里，朦胧的人造月光从被吹散开的薄云间洒下，天空的一角渐渐显露出群星的光芒。

卧室内的微型通讯器发出几声提示，亲卫队队长奇斯里准将的声音浮现：“陛下，您没事吧？是否要转移？”

“朕无事。”莱因哈特朗声道，“卿不必忧心，退下吧。”

“……是。”

另一头的声音明显带着犹豫和疑惑，但此刻莱因哈特不想解释。

方才的拉扯间，宽松的浴袍从莱因哈特肩上滑下一些，手指碰到裸露的锁骨肌肤时，吉尔菲艾斯被对方的体温给吓了一跳。

“你在发烧！”吉尔菲艾斯慌忙道。

“我已经吃药了，不要紧的。”莱因哈特轻笑着安慰，好像发烧已经是他习以为常的事情了。

“回房间里吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯连忙将莱因哈特的浴袍拉好，他扶着金发皇帝的腰，带着他站起。

“吉尔菲艾斯，等一下。”

“请别开玩笑了。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯——”

金发皇帝清丽的声音比夜风更温柔，他含着挚友的名字，安抚着，甚至露出一个微笑：“没事的，一会就好，你不用那么担心。”

红发青年沉默几秒，接着他从室内找出一条宽大暖和的米色薄毯。吉尔菲艾斯将柔软的毯子罩在莱因哈特肩膀上，他仔细地将皇帝裹好，又在露台边上放了一个舒适的软垫。

然后他在莱因哈特惊讶的眼光中，很自然地抱住皇帝的后背和柔韧的细腰，将金发皇帝抱起，放在软垫上。

莱因哈特坐下来后，吉尔菲艾斯也靠在他旁边坐了下来。

连接着稍高的护栏，露台向外延伸出一片较高的歇息和观赏空间，伸进空中的平台层层叠叠地种植着错落的观赏植物和花卉。

莱因哈特坐在上面其实很安全，吉尔菲艾斯确实过于焦虑，以至于像刚才那样生出奇怪的幻想来。

雷电和暴雨过后，露台的玻璃罩才自动打开，因此外沿的大片蔷薇并没有被风雨击打，红色和白色的蔷薇花瓣在月色和星空下舒展，随着拂过的夜风中徐徐摇晃。沙沙的声响衬得皇宫的夜晚愈发静谧。

莱因哈特呼吸几口新鲜空气，他仰头看向逐渐清晰的星空，间或几次偷眼看看自己的挚友，不一会，金发皇帝便将视线拉回到身侧。

当然这并不能怪皇帝失了兴趣，他的帝国大公一直将目光落在他身上，而且又不说话——真是难以逃避啊，皇帝在心里叹了口气。

莱因哈特忍不住抬起月光下过分苍白细长的手指，他轻轻揉了揉熟悉的，仅仅触摸便觉得温暖的红色额发。

“你很累了，去休息吧。”皇帝真诚的劝说道，苍色的眼眸里是毫不掩饰的关心。

吉尔菲艾斯眼下疲惫的黑眼圈，完全无心思换下，已经皱起的军服，和凌乱的头发都显示出红发青年紧绷的精神可能快到极限了。

吉尔菲艾斯一把握住皇帝拨弄他头发的手，他毫不客气地将皇帝的手拉下，稍大的手掌收拢，将对方细白的指尖拢在自己手心里，他就这样保持握着皇帝的手的姿势，但就是不说话。

他们从小在一起，吉尔菲艾斯真的生气的时候会刻意表现出冷淡的语气和距离感。

非常吉尔菲艾斯式的，完全内敛的表达。莱因哈特自然知道。他同时又觉得吉尔菲艾斯明明生气但不肯离去的样子有些可爱，他的红发挚友很难得如此表达自己的情绪。

——“吉尔菲艾斯也有那么慌张的时候啊。”

莱因哈特很想那么调侃，但是金发皇帝迅速估量了一下这句话把对方再度气走的可能性，便将口里的话咽了下去。

皇帝抬起头，大片云雾开始被风吹开，群星的光芒落在皇宫上。

自从吉尔菲艾斯离开费沙也有四个月了啊，他们也四个月没有这样安静地欣赏星空了。

思念的情绪在皇帝心中蔓延着发酵开来，这两个月莱因哈特始终强迫自己进入繁忙的工作中，以此缓解和消化不安和愧疚。

他想到自己疲惫地靠在吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上的时候，虽然身体很累，但精神上却不可思议地平静享受，他们那时也是这样看向无尽的宇宙星空。

莱因哈特忽然想到什么，他轻轻动了一下被对方握着的手，在吉尔菲艾斯询问的目光中，皇帝指了指自己的肩膀。

“如果很累的话，可以靠着我。”皇帝将身体侧过一些，示意道。

吉尔菲艾斯一愣，随即他确实贴近过去，只是红发青年抬起另一手臂，他揽住皇帝肩膀，让莱因哈特顺着他的力道，将头靠在自己肩上。

“我不是这个意思——”莱因哈特轻声抗议。

“会冷吗？”吉尔菲艾斯终于愿意开口了，他搂紧皇帝，将鼻翼稍稍按在皇帝金色的头发上，沉声问道。

低沉的嗓音让莱因哈特的抗议低了下去，皇帝更深地靠进红发青年的脖颈中，他小幅度地摇了摇头，落在金发上的月光随着被打散一些。

“不会。”莱因哈特垂下眼睫，放任自己贪恋地摄取着对方的温度，轻声说道：“你很温暖。”

吉尔菲艾斯真的好温暖，在友人肩上靠了一会，莱因哈特几乎快要闭上眼睛——他不介意时间更长一些，或许能够延伸到永远也可以。

对于这位即便被宣判死亡即将来临，也不肯停下脚步的金发青年来说，如此希望时光静止，实在是不可思议的想法。

“那一天，我说海尼森有一家蛋糕店，莱因哈特大人绝对会喜欢。”吉尔菲艾斯打破沉默，他的语气不再像一开始时那么紧绷，“你一开始好像要说什么，是这件事情吗？”

“是。”莱因哈特顿了顿，他轻声回答道，“那天你很高兴，而且我们还收到了姐姐的来信。”

“安妮罗杰小姐她知道吗？”

“我还没有告诉姐姐。”

莱因哈特叹了口气，接到安妮罗杰来信的那天，他确实打算先告诉吉尔菲艾斯，两个人再想想办法怎么之后要如何告知姐姐。只是看到红发好友高兴的面容，他一下就说不出口了。

吉尔菲艾斯不再说话了。他的掌心按着金发青年的肩膀，清晰感受到原本带着肌肉的地方现在变得消瘦许多，几乎摸得肩骨的形状，这样搂着都显得脆弱小巧，会不会一用力莱因哈特就会承受不住——吉尔菲艾斯感到心脏钝痛，同时心里又涌起一股想把对方用力揉进怀里的冲动。

这股冲动强烈到吉尔菲艾斯不得不将自己的手掌转移到其他地方，他顺着莱因哈特的肩胛骨，理了理落在他手背上的金色长发，当手指不由自主地顺着闪耀的金发抚摸上皇帝修长的白色脖颈时，被什么东西咯住的触感引起了吉尔菲艾斯的注意。

银色的闪光夹杂在淡淡的金色中。

“这是什么——？”轻轻挑起莱因哈特脖子上的银链，吉尔菲艾斯问道。

伴随着金属摩擦的响声，莱因哈特瞬间睁大眼睛，皇帝慌忙将身体从吉尔菲艾斯怀中挣出来，他条件反射地按住胸口，一手按住红发青年的胸口，是一个完全拒绝对方靠近的姿势。

吉尔菲艾斯没料到莱因哈特会有那么大反应，一时没有防备让莱因哈特挣了出去。

月光下，皇帝苍色的眼眸盈满了吉尔菲艾斯看不明白的情绪，好像拒绝人靠近的幼猫。

“怎么了吗?发生什么事情了？”吉尔菲艾斯感到喉咙一阵发紧，但莱因哈特仿佛受了惊吓的表情，让吉尔菲艾斯强迫自己放缓声音。

“不，不，没什么。”

莱因哈特即刻意识到自己的反应过度了，但此刻他一时也想不出能够蒙混过关的说法。

“拜托，我今天受到的惊吓已经够多了。”吉尔菲艾斯尽量让自己的语气变得轻松一些，他按住抵在自己胸膛上的手，轻轻握住，忧愁地乞求道：“请您施舍一点怜悯吧，别再有其他事瞒着我了，好吗？”

皇帝抬眼看了一眼自己的红发挚友，洁白的月光落在他白皙的脸庞上，生病让金发皇帝原本健康的肤色变得更加苍白，在月光下好像透明的玉石。

吉尔菲艾斯感到自己的心脏被捏住，病床间他目睹过莱因哈特所有情感，包括折磨人的懊悔、不忍、痛苦、绝望、不断的自责、甚至是哭泣。

但他从来没有见过，在美丽的苍冰色的眼眸中，满溢出可以称之为悲伤的情感。  
仿若缓慢沉入湖中的蓝色宝石，在阳光下折射出无比绚丽，却即将消失的光彩  
。

“莱因哈特大人！”

“不是你想的那样。”皇帝很快垂下视线，他撇开视线，快速收拾好情绪。

“那也请告诉我吧。” 吉尔菲艾斯沉声道，他想如果莱因哈特再这样逃避，他会再次强迫对方抬起头来。

“你想得太严重了，吉尔菲艾斯。”皇帝故作轻松的说道，他的视线落在地面，但另一只手还是固执地将银色的项链压在自己胸口。

“不是坏事，你别紧张啊。”金发皇帝安慰一般地说道，或许他的口气更像安抚自己。

吉尔菲艾斯非常怀疑地盯着莱因哈特，他的皇帝还是没敢抬头。

僵持了两分钟，莱因哈特好像下定决心一般，他再次看向吉尔菲艾斯时，眼中似乎已经恢复了正常。

“我只是……不知道该不该现在说而已。”莱因哈特解释着，接着道：“不久前，奥贝斯坦进谏时提到，如果我已经决定不留下继承人，而将这帝国交到第二人手中的话，干脆就让第二人和皇帝的至亲缔结婚姻，如此才是最稳固的方法。”

“您在说什么？”

“你先听我说完。”皇帝摇摇头，薄唇上延伸出一点轻柔的笑意，但金发皇帝身上的脆弱感已然隐去，帝王的镇定重新披在他身上，“我并不是想把你和姐姐卷进政治游戏中，我也丝毫不希望你们的婚姻成为牺牲品，但是……。”

金发皇帝不自觉地收拢手指，他感到压在衣服内，胸口的银色项链变得滚烫。

“但是我仔细想了很久。你知道我一向不擅长情感方面的事，或许我早应该问你才对，你看，你曾经提到过担心辜负姐姐的一片心意，也担心不能再在她身边随侍——”

皇帝尽可能露出笑容。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你喜欢姐姐对吧？”

莱因哈特轻声问道，夜风轻柔地亲吻上他苍色的眼眸，云间月色落下淡淡的光晕，披在皇帝金色长发上，像极了新娘洁白的头纱。


	3. Ring of Fire III

Ring of Fire III

在一段时间里，吉尔菲艾斯的脑海被一片空白占据了。

但这不能责怪吉尔菲艾斯，他在精神高度紧绷的状态下，已经将近六十个小时没有入睡。对于身经百战的军人，连续长时间的作战是常见情况，但如果此刻是在战场上，吉尔菲艾斯一定不会让自己陷入如此困境。

同时受封帝国元帅的红发大公，与金发皇帝一起经历无数战役，他长期看护着莱因哈特的背后，因此他的战术以稳妥、缜密见长，再配合意想不到的奇袭，一旦战事拉长，在已知的宇宙中，仅有几人能勉强抵挡他的进攻。

可惜现在不是在战场，吉尔菲艾斯无法重整兵线，调配布阵，让士兵和将领都有可以喘息和轮休的空间，并且利用高度协调和强化的补给来避免自己因长时间疲惫而出现战略失误。

因此，当莱因哈特丢下这个意想不到的问题，并在吉尔菲艾斯还未反应过来时，又将话题转到他是如何从他们过去的往事中发掘出这个结论时，吉尔菲艾斯的大脑可以说已经放弃思考了。

看到红发挚友明显呆滞住的表情，金发皇帝迅速垂下眼睫，内心中不可抑制的酸楚让莱因哈特只能将视线投向他们还相碰在一起的膝盖。

如果可能的话，莱因哈特希望自己能离远一些，他很后悔为什么之前不干脆在视讯里面坦白好了。至少那时他们的物理距离很远，不像如今能感受到对方气息，令他更为难受，但皇帝的红发挚友始终按着他的手，令皇帝无法后退。

“我承认自己一直没有注意到。” 莱因哈特不着痕迹地缓了口气，他感到喉咙有些干哑，所以只能用很轻的声音述说，“那个时候……”

吉尔菲艾斯听着自己珍爱的金发皇帝的悦耳声音。

——好像是一首带着思念和悲伤的乐曲

——又似乎是蔷薇丛中夜莺的歌唱，蔷薇的尖刺抵在夜莺的胸膛上，吉尔菲艾斯很想把夜莺从蔷薇丛中捞出来，小心翼翼地捧在手中呵护，但又怕贸然的动作变成惊吓，反而让金色的夜莺往遍布利刺的蔷薇丛深处躲藏。

至于莱因哈特究竟说了什么内容，原谅他这个可怜的男人吧！那婉转优雅的声音完全无法在吉尔菲艾斯此刻的大脑中化为文字。

不过这可能并不是坏事，至少吉尔菲艾斯避免了自己掉到莱因哈特的逻辑中去——有些时候，这类直觉性反应可能是最明智的选择。

“你曾经告诉我，最重要的不是谁要得到谁的爱，而是自己爱的是谁。”金发皇帝叹了口气，他似乎已经结束了那一段回忆描述，又绕回到最初的问题。

“如果那个时候你告诉我，你爱着姐姐就好了。”莱因哈特的语气中带着些埋怨，夜风把他的声音吹得轻柔又缥缈，好似蔷薇丛中枝叶的低语。

——如果吉尔菲艾斯早一些说出来，那么我肯定不会让悸动的种子发芽。莱因哈特在心中感叹着，接着又觉得自己这样逃避承认的心态十分可笑。

退一步说，就算种子发芽，树苗仍然成长，但是莱因哈特会早早在树苗外罩上黑布，让阳光不再照进，也不会让那颗种子长成现在的参天大树。

如果自己早些知道了，他们的结局会如何呢？在被发烧和卧床折磨的夜晚，莱因哈特不可避免地想象了好多次。或许他会把吉尔菲艾斯看作另一个身份的亲人，不再肆无忌惮地占据着红发青年，或许他们还是如此相处，而莱因哈特会爱他为亲人挚友。若是这样，或许意外不会发生，因为莱因哈特会尊敬他如长姐的心上人，也不至于问出“你是我什么人”这样骄纵任性，又伤人的话语。

当然，莱因哈特没有自信——如果吉尔菲艾斯和他始终有那么一层特殊的距离，那么他可能早就已经被霸权蒙蔽，内心刚硬，最终走上与鲁道夫相似的极端道路。

虽然金发皇帝一再地胡思乱想，但最终莱因哈特还是必须承认，即便他阻断了树苗的阳光，他的红发好友只需要一个声音，一个笑容，就能把那块黑布掀开，让饥渴的枝干和树叶继续疯长。

——重要的不是谁要得到谁的爱。

莱因哈特认同吉尔菲艾斯曾告诉过他的结论，在理智上。

而他永远无法知道，那位吉尔菲艾斯讲述中背负污名的老者，在其漫长的一生中，究竟是如何忍受宛如撕裂心脏的痛苦。

一个荒谬的想法真实地抓住了银河的金发统治者——按照医生所说，随着免疫系统持续衰弱，他的时间可能不到两年，那么无望的思念终究会随着死亡结束，若是如此，也会确实令人松了口气。

思念和痛苦，都不会持续太久。

这个想法诡异地让莱因哈特有了几分勇气，他终于肯抬起头，看向自己挚友。  
他还未从吉尔菲艾斯口中听到答案，而金发青年认为自己今晚的表现已经足够好了。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

莱因哈特蹙起秀丽的眉毛，冰蓝的漂亮眼眸里除了掩饰过的悲伤终于冒出几分疑惑。

吉尔菲艾斯发呆似地看着金发皇帝，好像时间在之前某一点静止在了红发青年身上。

莱因哈特预想过很多次吉尔菲艾斯的反应，但是这样好像根本没听懂的样子，完全不再莱因哈特的预测中。

瞬间，金发皇帝感受到了挫败，然后又是无奈，又是好笑。他真的做了很多心理准备，解释了一大堆，结果吉尔菲艾斯根本就没有听进去嘛。

“所以我不想在今天告诉你啊……”莱因哈特轻声嘟囔着，披着月光的金发随着他的动作在夜风下摇动，打散的光华像细小的珍珠一样。不过，不管怎么样终于说出来了，以后的事情就等过了今天吧，此时伴随而来的释然稍稍平复了皇帝的心情。

“你太累了，今天先去休息吧。”金发皇帝摇了摇还被对方紧握住的手，提醒道。

吉尔菲艾斯没有行动，不过轻微晃了几下脑袋，似乎还能对人声做出反应。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你听我说。”莱因哈特无奈，只能耐心劝道，“你太累了，今天就别去其他客房，先在书房的休息间里睡一觉，其他事情我们明天再说，好吗？”

皇帝的询问仿佛被夜风吹得干干净净，蔷薇枝叶的沙沙声笼在寂静的露台上。

——先把他弄进去吧。

莱因哈特放弃沟通了，他打算将自己的手抽回来，再扶着吉尔菲艾斯进去休息，可就在莱因哈特用力的刹那间，吉尔菲艾斯忽然动了，他握紧皇帝的手阻止了莱因哈特的动作，接着他快速跳下露台边缘，另一只胳膊强硬地握住皇帝单薄的肩膀。

“莱因哈特大人！”红发青年忽然激动地朗声道，方才平静如湖水的蔚蓝眼眸中荡起狂风，好像从幻梦中清醒过来的人，“请您跟我结婚！” 

金发皇帝苍冰色的眼眸一下睁大了，浅红的薄唇微微张开，莱因哈特确定自己听错了，或者吉尔菲艾斯的表达出了错误，因此他不知所措地等着对方再说一次。

迷惑而瞪大的苍色眼眸像狩猎的猫科动物，有些过于可爱，红发青年忍不住又贴近了一些，他蔚蓝的眼睛亮晶晶地如同银河的恒星，仿佛很期待莱因哈特的答案。

等了十几秒，吉尔菲艾斯就那么看着自己，莱因哈特更迷惑了，他咽了咽喉咙，哑声问道：“什么？”

“请跟我结婚！”吉尔菲艾斯激动地重复了一次。

“你在说什么？”

“如果莱因哈特大人担心帝国的稳定，那我想要选择和您结婚不也可以吗？”

“吉尔菲艾斯！你在胡说什么啊！”莱因哈特简直不敢相信吉尔菲艾斯会说出如此接近嘲讽的话，他明明已经解释过了，他不可能去操纵亲人婚姻。

“你说的对，我在胡说什么啊——”吉尔菲艾斯慌张地涨红了脸，接着红发青年忽然单膝跪下，他捧着金发皇帝柔软的手掌，诚恳地说道：“戒指和鲜花我之后会补上的，所以请跟我结婚吧。”

“你……”莱因哈特哑然，脸色的表情仿若忽然踩空了树枝的猫。

“我是说，我爱你，请和我结婚吧！”红发青年语无伦次地再次确定道：“对，就是这样，我爱你，我们结婚吧！”

红发青年的激动明朗的声音在静谧的夜色中格外清晰坚定。

“别，别开这种恶劣的玩笑！”莱因哈特下意识地摇头，他的挚友非常成功地将皇帝拉进了一场戏剧性地混乱中，“你和姐姐她——”

“您搞错了！”吉尔菲艾斯赶忙辩解。

问题的答案在他心中愈发清晰起来，以至于他按捺不住内心的喜悦。吉尔菲艾斯抬起一只手，他的手指捕捉到一缕金色长发的末梢，因此吉尔菲艾斯将那缕发梢困在掌心。

“真蠢啊我，“红发青年自嘲着说道，他诚挚又灼热的目光肆无忌惮地网住皇帝，“竟然到现在才发现……”

吉尔菲艾斯不得不承认，在他懵懂的少年时代，骑士之心是他无可救药的浪漫情怀，当他已经决定做天使们的骑士后，伴随着传说而来的恋慕之情，自然幻化成一位金发女性的身影，她温柔、美丽、善良、纯洁，如同骑士传说中描述一般。

在之后的许多年中，那朦胧美好的恋慕确实作为红发青年对爱情的定义存在着，所以当他看到那因爱背负污名的老人和扭曲的自我的老妇人时，吉尔菲艾斯能够轻而易举地说出“重要的不是谁要得到谁的爱，而是自己爱着谁”这样不痛不痒的结论。

可惜随着年龄和阅历的增长，他的恋慕之情仍然如初始一般——安宁、平静、克制、漂亮，就像是圣诞节放在桌上的雪景球，里面雕刻了微缩的人和房子，情景幸福温暖。偶尔到了节日，吉尔菲艾斯拿起来晃动几下，便看到玻璃球的世界里下了满天白雪，朦胧浪漫，他把雪景球放在桌上，过了几分钟，那儿便再度安静下来。

等过了二十岁，吉尔菲艾斯注意到时，雪景球已经落了灰，于是他擦干净玻璃，将雪景球放入记忆的仓库中。再到后来，他已经很难再想起那个漂亮的小玩意了。

这就是吉尔菲艾斯曾经自以为的爱慕之情。

然而，爱并非他所想象那般，爱是烈火。

那火焰既是痛苦又是喜悦，既是苛责又为呵护，既欲献身又望征服，那熊熊烈火起先焚烧己身，吞噬灵魂，还嫌不够，又极度渴望吞噬对方，仿佛只有吞没对方，两人融为一体，才得稍稍舒畅。

有一股火焰一直燃烧在红发青年心中，他却不懂那才是爱情真正的形态。

而现在炽热的火焰已然裂变为滚滚熔焰，喷发撑破他的心脏，灌注肺腑。

一瞬间吉尔菲艾斯被一股极大的狂喜抓住，那喜悦甚至遮盖了死亡的阴影。他终于看清了属于他爱的源头，和一切思念的本相——他所珍爱的金发青年，正真实地坐在吉尔菲艾斯眼前。

金发青年细白的指尖被吉尔菲艾斯拢在手心内，吉尔菲艾斯的拇指搭在他的腕骨上，在吉尔菲艾斯的目光中，他如雪一般的面颊上染着微红，苍冰色的眼眸睁地大大的，月光下他眼睛的颜色更浅了，好像湖上尚未溶化的薄冰。

吉尔菲艾斯多么想亲吻他啊，从细白的指尖，到柔软的金发，再一直到花瓣般的薄唇，不止想亲吻他，吉尔菲艾斯还要完全占据他的视线，在他的心脏上烙下印记。

“请答应我吧。”吉尔菲艾斯收紧掌心，他再次问道，稍显低沉的嗓音溢满了喜悦和期待。

顺着红发青年温柔的笑容，巨大的酸涩感从心中涌起，莱因哈特差点就要点头了，金发皇帝慌张地压抑住冲到喉间的回答，转而拉了拉吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，“你先起来。”

吉尔菲艾斯随着皇帝的力道站起，他抬手将莱因哈特脸颊边的金发别到耳后，他的指尖碰触到对方稍热的脸颊，吉尔菲艾斯稍稍俯身，他靠近时，莱因哈特下意识地闭上了眼睛。

这是个自然而然的动作，吉尔菲艾斯甚至没想到问：“可不可以吻你。”

他们的第一个亲吻，只是嘴唇轻轻地相碰，在花瓣一般柔软的嘴唇上，吉尔菲艾斯仿佛闻到了兰花的香气。

————

莱因哈特稍稍伸长了脖子，他希望夜风再大一些，好缓解涌上脸颊的热度。

——应该不是发烧加重了吧。

金发皇帝在心里嘀咕，可是虽然觉得有些热，莱因哈特仍然将半张脸埋进了吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈边。

拥抱对他们来说再平常不过，只是现在有了一些其他意义。

“我在想，婚礼我们可以回奥丁，只要邀请亲人们……”吉尔菲艾斯忽然提到。

莱因哈特顿了一下，他闭上眼睛，手掌不自觉地捏紧了一些。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我不知道该怎么回答。”皇帝轻声说道。

并非没有预料到莱因哈特的反应，但吉尔菲艾斯仍然感到心脏一痛，他收紧手臂，故意自嘲地闷声问道：“为什么？难道您有其他喜欢的人？”

“怎么可能！”

金发皇帝像猫一样弓起身，他轻轻推了一下红发青年的胸膛，吉尔菲艾斯放松怀抱，好让莱因哈特在他双臂中抬起头。

皇帝一脸认真的神色，他细长的指尖温柔地拂过吉尔菲艾斯的火焰一般的额发，只是当埋在心脏里的话到了嘴边时，金发皇帝仍然不好意思地垂下睫毛，他的语气几乎笨拙：“我喜欢你，吉尔菲艾斯，我的心从来都是你的。”

“那么请成为我的，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯握紧皇帝的双肩，此刻他终于认识到自己的贪婪。

“你可以拥有我。”莱因哈特抬起手，他细长的手指覆盖在红发青年的手背上。“但是结婚这件事情……”

“您在担心什么呢？”

荒唐的想法忽然从吉尔菲艾斯脑海中冒了出来的——巴巴罗萨就停在费沙的宇宙港，跟随他的后续舰队应该正在航线上，如果现在把莱因哈特带走，他们可以到随便什么地方。如果这宇宙中有其他勇士妄想夺回他的天使，吉尔菲艾斯不介意接受他们的挑战。

当然这确实过于荒唐，红发青年在心中立刻嘲笑起自己来——荒谬的部分不在于他想把莱因哈特叼回巢穴，而在于这个帝国中，除了皇帝，本就已经无人能阻挡他。

所以和吉尔菲艾斯一样，建立帝国的金发帝王不可能担心世人的目光，或者王朝的绑缚。

“你还有未来，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特想了一会，他轻轻抓住吉尔菲艾斯的袖口，轻声说道。

“请不要这样说！我想要的未来是与您在一起的！”吉尔菲艾斯眼睛一阵酸涩，在巨大的喜悦过后，死亡的阴霾再次笼罩了他们。

“如果你以后后悔——”

“不可能！”吉尔菲艾斯厉声地打断了皇帝的话，他一把将皇帝抓进怀里，像证明自己的心意一般将对方搂紧。

“我不会后悔。”红发青年深吸了口气，坚定地说道。

莱因哈特靠在他肩膀上，并没有回答。

他们的拥抱持续了一会，吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，“如果莱因哈特大人今天无法给我答案，我会给你考虑的时间。但是——”红发青年顿了一下，强调道：“但是我不会放弃追求您，直到您答应为止。”

直白的话语让皇帝轻声笑了出来，白皙的耳廓上染上淡粉，莱因哈特故意道：“听起来像小孩子的誓言一样。”

“请不要小看孩子的誓言哦，莱因哈特大人。”

“好吧，快进去休息。”皇帝轻轻锤了一下红发青年的胸口，命令道：“你都快站不稳了。”

此时两人的心态都变得轻松了一些，吉尔菲艾斯坚持将莱因哈特从露台上抱下来，他试了试皇帝额头上的温度，担心地皱起眉头。

进入室内的过程中，红发大公一直拉着皇帝的手腕，好像怕他跑掉一样。

————

“吉尔菲艾斯先去洗澡吧。”皇帝叮嘱道。目前这个状态，红发青年是不可能去住隔壁客房了。

吉尔菲艾斯沉默了几秒。

“我又不会跑掉。”莱因哈特好笑地说道，他晃了晃被对方扣在掌心的手腕。

他的大公明显地投来了怀疑的目光。

“真是的，相信我吧。我保证就在房间里。”

莱因哈特推了推吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，态度强硬地要求他进浴室。

吉尔菲艾斯恋恋不舍地放开了手，等听到轻微的水声之后，莱因哈特想起书房的休息室里，放着吉尔菲艾斯的睡衣——政务繁忙的时候，吉尔菲艾斯会在那里过夜。

吉尔菲艾斯已经四个月没回来了，平时又是艾密尔在打理衣橱，也不是一下能找到。莱因哈特凭着有限的记忆翻了翻衣柜，终于在里侧找到了洗净挂好的，明显大了一个尺码的舒适睡衣。

“只顾着自己长高——”莱因哈特顺口嘟囔道，可还没等他说完，从背后伸出的手臂一下把皇帝圈住。

莱因哈特发射性地抬起手肘，正要痛击对方脖子时，熟悉的红色发丝让他硬生生地收住了力道。

“你在干什么啊！”皇帝有些恼怒的问道。

红发男人赤裸着上半身，身下围着一条浴巾，他的头发还是湿透的状态，水珠顺着他的精壮的肌肉淌下，因为抱着莱因哈特的缘故，一下把皇帝的金色长发和睡袍沾湿了大半。

“觉察到莱因哈特大人不在房间里，我以为……”

“……”你是猎犬吗？

莱因哈特将睡衣递过去，也不敢多看对方，吉尔菲艾斯低头便注意到他露在金发外的耳廓泛起了好看的红色。

被突然袭击的金发皇帝似乎有些别扭，他挪开视线，率先回了卧房。

吉尔菲艾斯匆匆换好睡衣，又弄干头发，他很快觉得不睡在休息室里，而是大胆的走进了皇帝的卧室。

卧室的灯光此时已经暗了下去，只有几盏引路的地灯还亮着，金发的皇帝靠坐床的一侧，他已经换了另外一套睡袍，手边的小巧台灯发出柔和的暖光，把苍冰色的眼眸照得十分温柔。

看到吉尔菲艾斯进来，莱因哈特并没有惊讶，也询问他的意思，于是吉尔菲艾斯自然地走向床边。

莱因哈特甚至帮他掀起了薄被，室内的温度也调试地非常舒适，好像漂泊已久的宇宙舰终于能够靠港，此时巨大的睡意一个劲地往吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋里钻。

背脊碰到弹性适中的床垫时，吉尔菲艾斯已经快要睁不开眼睛了，可是他还是强打着精神，甚至晃了晃脑袋。

“别闹了，快睡吧。”

耳畔传来天使叮嘱的声音，吉尔菲艾斯摸索着抬手，他搂上莱因哈特的腰，将对方拉了下来。

他听到莱因哈特好像很重地叹了口气，接着额头上传来手指拨弄头发的触感。

“吉尔菲艾斯，怎么还是和小时候一样啊。”金发天使的声音像夜曲一般，接着吉尔菲艾斯感到一个吻落到他的额头上。

在这个吻中，吉尔菲艾斯终于进入了久违的梦乡。


	4. Ring of Fire IV

Ring of Fire IV

莱因哈特做了个梦。

睁开眼的刹那，或许是颤动的眼睫惊动了停在眼角的梦蝶，白蝶煽动翅膀飞离皇帝，将梦的内容也一并带走了。

年轻的皇帝依稀只记得梦里一道温暖的火焰围绕着他，那儿不是山庄的壁炉旁，周围也没有他最亲近的两个人，只是暖红的火焰静静地在黑夜中燃烧。火焰里温暖得过分，又还不到皇帝想躲开的地步，将要醒来时，莱因哈特感到身体变得轻盈，空气和流动的风卷起高了皇帝的意识，随后他残留的暖意中睁开了眼睛。

莱因哈特无意识地蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，刚睡醒的身体小幅度地卷着床单。动作间，与梦境中火焰相似的红发和挚友俊朗的脸庞一下落入了皇帝苍冰色的眼眸中。

难怪觉得有点热！

温热感一下窜上了金发皇帝白玉般的面颊，自从幼年军校毕业以后，他们就不再睡在一张床上了。怕被发现一样，莱因哈特不自然地转开了视线。

搭在他后腰上的掌心顺着舒展的身体滑到了臀侧，这令皇帝脸颊上的热度更高了，他在吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱中抬手，看了一下贴在手臂内腕上的微型体温计——低烧已经退了下去。

莱因哈特静静地等待了一会，确定吉尔菲艾斯并没有被吵醒后，他小心翼翼地抬起红发青年坚实的手臂，从对方怀中稍微滑出来，足够莱因哈特撑起身体，让被他压了一个晚上，吉尔菲艾斯的另一只手臂得以解放出来。

窗帘还保持着拉下的状态，几缕阳光从间隙中温柔地照了进来。医生建议环境的白噪音有利于睡眠，因此卧室的音场并未屏蔽雀鸟和树林的声音，现在婉转轻快的鸟鸣跳跃着落在窗边，衬得早晨愈发清静怡人。

今日恰好是周日，平日唤醒睡眠节律的闹铃并没有响起，金发皇帝起床的时间比平日推迟了一个多小时。莱因哈特撑起着手肘，白皙优美的手背习惯性地托在微热的脸颊上，他的视线过四周，又落到躺在身边的红发大公脸上。

——还好今天是休息日，吉尔菲艾斯也能多睡一会。忍不住轻轻挑起吉尔菲艾斯的发梢，莱因哈特有些庆幸。

与腐败的旧朝不同，新生的罗严克拉姆王朝根本不存在宫廷的繁文缛节，皇帝本人更是完全排斥以往穷奢极华的做法。如此一来，宫内尚书毫不意外成为一个清闲的职务。然而进言总被皇帝拒绝的宫内尚书，倒是有一次极为精彩的谏言。

“请陛下慎重考虑，在休息日正常休息是必要的。”被逼急的宫内尚书曾经非常直白地如此进谏：“陛下不休息的话，臣下们也不能安心休息。虽然陛下说目前不考虑结婚的事，但请陛下为臣下们考虑，目前大公殿下，几位元帅和一级将领中仍有多人未婚，甚至包括马林道夫小姐。若一直被公务缠身，如何寻找和追求另一半呢？陛下以社稷为重是国家的幸事，然而愿陛下也能顾念臣子们的个人幸福。”

这一席话说得莱因哈特哑口无言，无法反驳。皇帝只好从繁忙的公务行程中强硬地排入了固定的周休日，除非是要紧的事务，否则要注意在周休日保持休息的状态，不要给予下属过大压力。之后发现带入休息节奏的高效工作反而让下面的执行力更强，也令谏言变得更加有价值，然而——

“说得好像他们不结婚都是朕的错一样。”不经意得回忆起这件事，年轻的金发皇帝不满地轻声嘟囔。

结婚这种事难道不是个人的问题吗，为什么要用朕当挡箭牌？

接着，昨晚帝国大公求婚的情景清晰地浮现在脑海中。金发皇帝不由得将染上绯红的白玉面颊埋入掌心，胸口仿佛撞进了一只扑腾着翅膀的飞鸟，撞得皇帝的心脏不收控制地狂跳起来。

莱因哈特白皙纤长的指尖眷恋地卷着红宝石浸染过的额发。

“为什么偏偏在这个时候呢……”金发皇帝细细的呢喃着，苦涩和酸楚涌上他的舌尖，同时又伴随着玫瑰的芬芳。

仍然在沉睡的男人动了动肩膀，手臂好像摸索一样滑过床单。此时漏进来的一缕阳光恰好落在红发男人的脖颈上，一道清晰的疤痕显露在阳光中。

——淡而长的疤痕贴近锁骨，一直延伸到耳后，几乎贯穿半边脖子。

莱因哈特的手一颤，时间好像被按了暂停键，一瞬间，年轻皇帝的心脏被划开的钝痛淹没，呼吸也在一瞬间停住。

这道伤口在愈合时，莱因哈特会小心地问吉尔菲艾斯伤口恢复得如何，有时候他会央求红发青年让他看看愈合情况，而后来，当伤口彻底愈合后，吉尔菲艾斯会注意用领子将疤痕遮盖起来，特别是在莱因哈特面前。

莱因哈特出神地看着那道疤痕，苍色的眼眸里浸满了被打散的微光，他感到呼吸有些困难，从心口涌现出来恐惧和懊悔吞没了新开的蔷薇，皇帝白皙的手指颤动着垂下，又再度抬起，最后柔软的指尖轻轻地抚摸上那道疤痕。

——只是稍微碰一下，不会吵醒他的。

涌上眼眶的酸涩让莱因哈特合上了眼睛，此刻他俯下身的动作如同温顺的家猫，金色的长发披在几道阳光下，绚丽柔和的光泽如头纱一般铺开。

相比金发帝王时常射出利剑的目光和凌厉的语言，他的嘴唇实在太过柔嫩了，细嫩的双唇小心翼翼地贴在稍显粗糙的疤痕上，比落在雪地里的玫瑰花瓣还轻柔。

同时，来自威斯塔朗特复仇者怒吼在再度落到莱因哈特耳边。

“你虽然还活着，但总有一天你也要为你的所作所为赎罪！”

两个月前，在提前竣工的阵亡将士墓地里，那名愤怒的暗杀者对着皇帝大喊道。或许正如暗杀者所宣判的，当莱因哈特失魂落魄地将自己关在房间里时，御医团的诊断报告及时驱散了金发皇帝想用酒精麻痹自己的意图。

——二百万的男女老少，加上失去亲人的家庭，以及因自己的错误差点丧失生命的挚友。

这样想来，如果即将来临的死亡是上天要求的赎罪，就理所当然的接受吧，何况上天已算厚待。

莱因哈特平静地接受了令御医们恐惧无比的报告。皇帝甚至亲自释放了那名暗杀者，在那人愤恨的目光中，金发皇帝近乎安慰一般地说道，他所希望的未来或许很快会到来。

“对不起。”莱因哈特贴着吉尔菲艾斯的耳畔，他的喉咙一阵阵地发苦，“我不能……”

颤动的声音还未完全落下，强壮的手臂猛然环住金发皇帝的腰，强硬地将他拉了下来。

莱因哈特跌在对方胸膛上，他感到温暖的火焰靠在他的腰间，把他紧紧扣住，皇帝索性将脸颊埋在吉尔菲艾斯的脖子上，双肩禁不住轻颤起来。

“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯另一只手摸上莱因哈特的后颈，隔着厚重的金发，他仍然能清晰地摸到颈骨的形状。

“吵醒你了。”压抑后的声音晕在吉尔菲艾斯耳侧。

“如果被摸上脖子来还醒不过来，可就太糟糕了。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑着回答道。

“……”皇帝咬紧了下唇，仅仅露出些许不稳定的喘气声。

消瘦许多的身体无法完全克制住轻微的抖动，吉尔菲艾斯轻易地握住皇帝纤细的后颈。红发青年的手掌一遍遍地顺着莱因哈特的后颈抚摸到背脊上。抚摸时，细细的银链清晰地咯在他掌心，而那随着优美骨骼起伏的皮肤和过分单薄的肌肉，让吉尔菲艾斯觉得掌心下的金发皇帝和幼猫没什么太大的分别。

————————

把时间简单的理顺后，吉尔菲艾斯很快便能猜出那天发生的事情。那时暗杀者袭击的消息隔了几个小时才传到他手中，当日他的视讯要求被莱因哈特恳求着拒绝，吉尔菲艾斯焦虑地度过一个晚上，并在凌晨决定赶回费沙时，莱因哈特才终于同意接通超光速视讯。

视讯跳了出来，吉尔菲艾斯看见莱因哈特疲惫却冷静的面容，苍冰色的眼眸中满是愧疚和难过，眼窝下白玉般的皮肤泛着阴影，证明他和吉尔菲艾斯一样，度过了饱受煎熬的一夜。那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯十分后悔自己答应了莱因哈特“暂时留在海尼森”的要求。但莱因哈特的表现还算稳定，他向吉尔菲艾斯讲述了事情的经过和处理，再一次像吉尔菲艾斯诚挚地道歉。

当时自己是怎么回应的呢？记忆于此时化为利刃，吉尔菲艾斯的胸口一阵撕裂性的疼痛。他安慰好似回到少年时期的金发皇帝：“莱因哈特大人确实做错了，但您已经将他们刻入心里，所以我们不会再犯同样的错误，请继续走下去吧，我们一起。”

那时，短暂的沉默后，莱因哈特露出了释然的微笑，稍稍紧缩的肩头舒展不少，好像压在皇帝肩膀上的重担忽然卸了下去，他向吉尔菲艾斯坚定地点了点头，笑着说道：“我明白了。”

——为什么那时不继续追问？明明已经觉察到了莱因哈特的不安！什么如此轻忽和愚蠢，竟以为心中的伤口随着时间会愈合！

吉尔菲艾斯收紧手臂，恨不得将怀里的人整个包住。

那以后，莱因哈特很快振作了起来，他的笑容恢复了活力，甚至比少年时期更加透亮明媚，他的精神和气息更加猛烈地燃烧起来，足以与战场上媲美。这段期间以来，新帝国像被上紧了发条似的，被皇帝催逼着向前狂奔——自治区谈判和规划、宪章起草、新行政省定义、整合性的经改和税改几乎都在同一时间启动。

这还是吉尔菲艾斯看见的层面，在他没看见的地方，莱因哈特又打算怎么做呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，想到莱因哈特会如何为挚友或者帝国大公规划“结婚”的事情，红发青年感到一阵气闷，同时混着怜爱的复杂情感涌上他的胸口。

被他扣在怀抱里的金发皇帝已经止住了颤抖，挂着泪珠的眼睫擦过吉尔菲艾斯的下颚。

吉尔菲艾斯决定打破沉默，他抱着皇帝翻了个身，把莱因哈特修长的身体压在洁白的床单上。

皇帝金色的长发铺散在柔软的枕头上，莱因哈特赶忙抬起手，用手背遮住了自己的眼睛。如此举动带着一些自欺欺人的意味，对向来直面命运的金发帝王实属罕见。

吉尔菲艾斯从上方撑起身体，他心疼又怜惜地抚摸过莱因哈特的肩膀。

——还不到半年，莱因哈特的身体确实瘦弱了许多。昨晚没有仔细观察，但抱他的时候，手臂中的重量仿佛比一只猫重不了多少。

“莱因哈特大人，您总是害怕我会死亡。”红发青年俯下身，他的手指捏着皇帝优美的下巴，让莱因哈特抬起脸来。吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地微颤起来：“但是，您是否想过，如果失去您，我又该如何？”

覆盖在眼睛上的手指轻轻动了一下。

“我又没有做错。”金发皇帝清丽的声音中竟有些委屈，他控制不了喉间的哽咽，“我已经尽力了，明明是吉尔菲艾斯的错！为什么现在才——忽然说那种话。”

“那种话……莱因哈特大人是指我向您求婚这件事吗？”吉尔菲艾斯平静地问道。

“……”莱因哈特不说话了，花瓣般的下唇被贝齿折磨一般地轻咬住。

“那么莱因哈特大人原本打算怎么做呢？您会说出’吉尔菲艾斯，我祝你和其他人幸福’这种话来打发我吗？”

“我，我希望你能幸福有什么不对？”莱因哈特的面颊上浮起薄红，“如果吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐在一起——”

“可是我爱的是莱因哈特大人啊。“吉尔菲艾斯直接打断了莱因哈特的话，他无奈又好笑地道：“被求婚对象用这种方式打发掉，分明就是可悲好吗？”

红发青年故作伤心的语气让莱因哈特一阵心虚，他放低了语调，小声地辩解：“才不是打发……”

“那您要我如何，难道让我收回爱恋之心吗？”

皇帝小小地抽了一口气，他无意识地弓起背，向枕头里缩去。吉尔菲艾斯正觉得金发青年的反应十分可爱，便听到莱因哈特试探性地轻声开口。

“可，可以吗？”

“您——！”吉尔菲艾斯差点呛到，“这怎么可能！”

“那我又能怎么办呢？”莱因哈特压着眼睛，金发青年从来没有那么慌乱无助过：“我根本不可能给你幸福啊，吉尔菲艾斯。”

吉尔菲艾斯无法再压抑，他握住皇帝纤细的手腕，略带强硬地将莱因哈特的手挪开，皇帝盈满了水汽的湿润眼眸露了出来，莱因哈特下意识地扭头，又被吉尔菲艾斯按着下巴拉了回来。

“这份爱情是收不回来的，就算是莱因哈特大人的命令也不行。”

吉尔菲艾斯郑重地说道，他俯身细细地吻过莱因哈特在慌乱中闭上的眼角，又低头含住那无措地颤抖着的嘴唇。

————————————

周日的寝宫十分安静，自从把“休息”作为周日的特殊任务后，莱因哈特要求皇宫人员适度轮岗，连艾密尔也不例外。

“艾密尔也要陪伴家人哦。”皇帝摸着少年暗红色的头发笑道，“而且你还有医学院的课程，总是在朕身边可是成不了医生的。”

起床的时间晚了一些，又在床上耽搁了些许时间，等莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯一起用完简单的早餐，窗外的阳光已经变得很强烈了。初夏在昨夜的暴雨后正式来临，蝉鸣一阵阵地从户外传来。

期间皇帝和大公都接到几通消息，不过都是可以挪到明日的会议，因此两人也决定今日遵守休息日的行程，暂时不安排公事。其中贝根格伦上将从海尼森的传讯很凑巧的打断了床上的意外，让帝国大公十分绅士地去冲了个冷水澡。

相比温控舒适的室内，户外已经热了起来。莱因哈特换了一身轻薄的白衬衫，落在手腕处的袖口处镶着一小圈复古荷边，遮住他内手腕上的微型监测器，吉尔菲艾斯直接换上了更轻便的短衫。他们两人一起走在花园的林荫路下。

斑驳的阳光通过叶片漏了下来，晃动的树荫下满有山风的凉爽，高大笔挺的椴树一直延绵到后山的森林中，宛如奥丁的幼年军校。

谈话间，吉尔菲艾斯握住莱因哈特的手，在皇帝垂下视线时，他将稍深的手指缠绕在白皙的指节间，让他们的掌心贴在一起。就像很多年前，他们还是军校学生时，在街上看到的情侣们那样。走了一会儿掌心就出了薄汗，但吉尔菲艾斯一点都没有放开的意思。

几乎每天都有的视讯，无法弥补无法相伴的日子，话题绕来绕去，吉尔菲艾斯总算是让莱因哈特坦白不少，还包括莱因哈特正在准备继承人预案的事。

此时他们走过湖畔，已经要接近森林了，从树冠中漏出的阳光越来越稀薄，鲜艳的绿意也变成了浓郁的暗色，让吉尔菲艾斯不由得想到等候在不远处，疾病和死亡投射下的阴影。

吉尔菲艾斯停下脚步，不想再向前。莱因哈特也感受到了他的心情，皇帝轻轻晃了晃红发青年的手。

“我们回去吧。”莱因哈特说道。

“请再等一下。”

吉尔菲艾斯拉着莱因哈特走向巨大的树干下，点缀着金黄花蕊的椴树花被风卷下几簇，几朵嫩白的小花落在皇帝金色的发梢上。

被轻轻推靠在树干上，莱因哈特正疑惑着，便看到吉尔菲艾斯注视着自己的蔚蓝眼眸中涌起热切的光芒。

仿佛预感到吉尔菲艾斯要说什么，皇帝慌张的抬手，提前按住了红发青年的嘴唇。

“不行。”莱因哈特垂下的眼睫不自觉地轻颤着，“吉尔菲艾斯别再说了。”

“为什么？”吉尔菲艾斯握住皇帝的手腕，顺势轻吻着微热的掌心。

莱因哈特吓了一跳，要把手抽回来已经来不及了。

“你再说下去，我肯定会忍不住答应的。”莱因哈特只好闷闷地垂下眼睫，“可是，我不想你后悔。”

“为什么你会认为，除了你以外，我会爱上其他人？”吉尔菲艾斯不解地皱起眉头。

“为什么你认定不会！再过十年，二十年，等有一日吉尔菲艾斯也想要陪伴某人时，你必须承受多少压力才能摆脱这个身份？到那时候——”

莱因哈特清晰地感受到强烈的自私纠缠在心口——他想要吉尔菲艾斯属于自己。然而作为皇帝的伴侣，在之后的岁月中，当吉尔菲艾斯再度爱上某个人时，他是否会后悔此时的决定？一旦想到这种可能，莱因哈特便感到心里一阵绞痛。那么还不如一开始就不要答应，至少在吉尔菲艾斯往后的记忆里，莱因哈特会成为他珍惜的过往，而不是绑缚和阻碍获得他幸福的存在。

“你这是在钻牛角尖。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气。

“我给不了吉尔菲艾斯应该获得的。”皇帝轻声说道，他抬头看向吉尔菲艾斯如海洋般温柔的眼眸，莱因哈特多希望这双眼睛里不再有痛苦和阴霾。

“因为你认为自己给不了我幸福？”吉尔菲艾斯无奈，他捧着皇帝的脸颊，恨不得现在就咬上那蔷薇一般的薄唇，省得莱因哈特再说这些悲伤的话。他的皇帝是战场上所向睥睨的常胜者，若不是曾经失去和伤害自己的恐惧还盘旋在莱因哈特心中，莱因哈特又怎么会如此纠结。

“是的。“金发青年轻轻摇了摇头，金发上的细小花朵被抖落一些，”我能陪伴你的时间不多，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“你要为一个虚幻的未来，放弃我们现在应该品尝的幸福吗？”

“是。”莱因哈特咬着下唇，他闭上眼，轻轻点了点头。

“好吧，我明白了。”红发青年深吸一口气，“如果这是你的决定。”

“对不起。”

“请不要道歉。”吉尔菲艾斯拉着皇帝的手，他忍不住低头吻了一下皇帝金色的额发，与莱因哈特不同，他眼中的热情似乎完全没有褪去，反而更加火热的燃烧起来。

“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯清了清嗓子，在椴树下朗声说道：“既然您认为自己不能让我们两人幸福，并自动放弃了追求的努力。那么就请将决定权和执行权交给我，我有自信能让我们幸福。”

金发皇帝呆滞了几秒才抬起头来，苍色的眼眸像被惊动的猫一样睁大着，在阳光下好像藏着星空的蓝宝石。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

“首先，我们结婚吧。”红发青年温和地笑着，语气坚定地说道。

“你，你说什么啊？”金发皇帝好像落入难得的混乱中，“不是说了这样你以后……”

“没有拒绝的机会了哦，是莱因哈特大人自己断定给不了我幸福的，所以请交给我来决定就好了。”

“哪有这种事。”

“是您自己放弃的。”吉尔菲艾斯重申，“莱因哈特大人请尊重我的决定，并且请相信我。”

莱因哈特不知所措地微张着嘴唇，在吉尔菲艾斯眼里，晃动的金色发丝好像稍稍炸起的猫毛。

”请不要担心，婚礼的事情我会去安排的。”吉尔菲艾斯好心地补充道，“莱因哈特大人只要做好心理准备就好了。”

“你根本就是强词夺理——”

“是的哦，那莱因哈特大人准备怎么办？毕竟让您一直钻在牛角尖里也不是办法啊。”

“才不想被吉尔菲艾斯那么说……”皇帝的声音低下去不少。

“那就请莱因哈特不要再胡思乱想了。”吉尔菲艾斯耸耸肩，他止不住脸色的笑意，于是玩心涌起一般凑到对方已经染上绯红的耳廓旁，低声道：“您会愿意为我穿婚纱吗？”

“什，什么！”耳朵像被烫到一样瑟缩了一下，皇帝的声音终于恢复了活力：“不行！就是吉尔菲艾斯这样说也不行！”

“我只是开玩笑的。”红发青年终于忍不住低低地笑了起来，金发皇帝的视线像捕猎的猫那般，立刻瞪了过来。

“还有一件事情。”吉尔菲艾斯说着，宽大的手掌抚摸上莱因哈特的后颈，他的指尖按着挂在皮肤上的银色细链，“可以告诉我，这个吊坠里面是什么吗？”

皇帝的身体一僵，刚才的瞪视顿时没了气势，他连忙按住吉尔菲艾斯的手背，好像要红发青年放过自己一般，心虚的软声说道：“只是护身符而已。”

——从昨晚开始注意力一直在吉尔菲艾斯身上，中途又被求婚的事情打断，反而一直忘记将已经习惯了的吊坠取下来。莱因哈特此时十分懊恼。

“嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯故作疑惑地说道，“那我可以看看吗？”

“不行！”

“为什么？”吉尔菲艾斯一脸严肃地皱起眉，“是什么秘密使得您不能告诉未婚夫呢，难道您瞒着我思念别人？”

莱因哈特当然看得到吉尔菲艾斯眼里的笑意有多明显，他脸颊发烫地轻翘起嘴唇，不满地抗议道：“我不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯这种作弄人的态度！”

吉尔菲艾斯只好收敛起过于高涨的笑意，但他不想那么快放过莱因哈特，“可是我真的很在意，为什么不能告诉我？”

“你会笑我的……”莱因哈特嘟囔着，白玉的脸颊已经落上了好看的玫瑰色。

“是和我有关的东西？”

“下次再告诉你。”莱因哈特最后挣扎着说道。

“好吧，只是……”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻挑起银链，他深深地看进莱因哈特的眼眸，“我可以把它先取下来吗？”

温柔的目光笼罩在皇帝身上，莱因哈特似乎能感受到吉尔菲艾斯心里的渴望，于是他终于轻轻点了点头。

吉尔菲艾斯的双手伸到莱因哈特的后颈，他摸索着解下银色的吊坠，将皇帝纤细的脖颈从银链子下解放出来。

——我已经越过火焰，卸下你的盾牌，解下你的头盔，又划开了你银色的胸甲。

吉尔菲艾斯感叹着，他抚摸着莱因哈特的脸颊，让金色的云鬓擦过他的手背。

莱因哈特扬起头，吉尔菲艾斯的吻热烈地落在那玫瑰花瓣般柔嫩的唇瓣上，他感受到莱因哈特的颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯则用更深的热情来安抚他。此刻，他要将死亡的阴影关在外边，他想要让爱越过阴影，成为永恒。


End file.
